have_funfandomcom-20200222-history
The Regginator
''Reggie Fills-Aime ''is thought to be an evil demon that came from hell and is the former president of Nintendo of America. 2004: The Reggienator is Born Reggie is thought to be a demon because of all his popularity. However, there is no evidence that he's a demon. Anyway, in 2004 Reggie Fills-Aime said "I will be president the of Nintendo of America this year". Many people were shocked by this because no one knew who Reggie even was. At E3 2004 It was announced that Reggie would be showing off the DS, Nintendo's new handheld console. He stepped up on stage and showed what his body was made of. The crowd was screaming an yelling out of excitement when the Regginator walked up on stage holding the DS. Reggie wouldn't become popular until 3 years from now. 2007: "My Body is Ready" In 2007, Reggie announced that he would once again show off more games at E3 2007 and this is the year where the Regginator's popularity sky rocketed. Nintendo was about to show off Wii Fit at the conference and Reggie wanted trying to beat Mr. Miyamoto at Wii Fit. He stepped on what looked like a plastic bathroom scale and said.... MY BODY IS READY After he said that, the crowd laughed at him very hard! After that Reggie became the most popular person on the face of the internet. 2011: The Wii U Will Print Money, Says Reggie Reggie announced the Wii U at E3 2011 and hoped when the console was released it would have sold 5 million units. After the Zelda HD demo was showed off, people kept sending Reggie death threats about if would be a game or not. The Reggienator said "Gamers are very hard to please" and more death threats where sent. Nintendo didn't allow anymore mail to be sent to Reggie. 2012: "I feel like a purple pikmin" At E3 2012 Mr. Miyamoto showed off Pikmin 3 and after the game was shown off, Reggie made yet another famous quote, "I feel like a purple Pikmin". Then Reggie showed off Wii Fit U and Reggie stated " Five years ago here at E3, I stepped onto what looked like a plastic bathroom scale. I was focusing on trying to beat Mr. Miyamoto and I heard some of you laugh. Don't try to deny it. I heard you. Yes my body was ready." ''The crowd roared of screams! Reggie was loved once more! 2013: No Nintendo E3 2013 Press conference Reggie stated that Nintendo won't be having a major E3 press conference in 2013, and more death threats where sent to Reggie via e-mail. Due to this, he has appeared less in Nintendo Directs. 2019: All Good Things... On April 15th, 2019, the Regginator retired. For the past 15 years, Reggie was a great president for an international video game company. More importantly, he was a good person. He was funny, charismatic, and embraced the memes. Even in his goodbye video, he said his body was ''still ready. Sure, he was not the greatest. He made a couple of bad choices during the Wii U era, but he stood up from his errors and made great moves during the Switch era. And now, he will pass the torch to Doug Bowser, a worthy candidate for his Regginess. We will miss you, Reggie. Reggie is Best Known for: *Saying "My body is ready" *Saying "I feel like a Purple Pikmin" *Being awesome *Hating on Sony Regginator Gallery I feel like a purple pikmin.jpg Reggie loves monney.jpg Reggie holding 3ds.jpg Hi im reggie.png Reggie can make rainbows.png Reggie giving another speech.jpg Reggie giving speech.jpg Reggie giving the look.jpg Reggie is life.jpg Reggie is the best pokemon trainer.jpg Reggie playing wii.jpg Reggie steping up on stage.jpg Reggies legacy.png The popular reggie picture.jpg Reggiegiygas.png fruit adventure.PNG My body is ready.png Regginator hot.jpg reggie4.jpg Category:The Regginator Category:Bio Category:Gaming Category:Gallery